


[Suaressi]After the World Cup

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档2018.6.25原文分为上下两部分，苏梅互攻（flip fuck）第一部分梅苏（leo top/luis bottom）第二部分苏梅（luis top/leo bottom）但是，第一部分的存档丢了。





	[Suaressi]After the World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> 补档2018.6.25  
> 原文分为上下两部分，苏梅互攻（flip fuck）  
> 第一部分梅苏（leo top/luis bottom）  
> 第二部分苏梅（luis top/leo bottom）  
> 但是，第一部分的存档丢了。

【PWP】世界杯后遗症(苏梅互攻/ NC-17)下

第二更！欺负球哥还是很开心嘻嘻

 

——————————————

“唔……！”

还在喘着气的Leo一下子被Luis从背上掀翻下来，肩胛骨狠狠撞上身下的软垫，他还未来得及挣扎就被扼住了喉咙。Luis的手维持在不松也不紧的状态，有限的缝隙足以让氧气被Leo吸进肺里，但每次滚动喉结都会擦过Luis的掌心，也使得Leo下意识紧绷起来。

Luis不等Leo有所反应便俯身封住了他因呼吸不畅而微微张开的嘴，舌头轻易撬开牙齿，捉住对方躲闪的舌尖。Luis稍显粗鲁的动作让Leo舌尖发麻，但身体却很诚实的纠缠上去，赤裸的双腿勾住对方的膝窝和大腿，下体若即若离的磨蹭着对方。

仅仅是简单的触碰就令高潮的余韵未退的两个人的身体再次兴奋起来。手掌抵着Luis的胸膛，Leo不禁又想起对方那该死的火辣的紧身球衣，指头便贴着皮肤一点点摸向了对方胸前的凸起。Luis在他达到目的之前便抓住了他那不知死活的指头，并将他的两只手腕一同按在头顶，接着俯身去啃咬那白嫩的脖子。

一般情况下，顾及着Leo对于某些事情的近乎顽固的害羞情绪，Luis很少在容易被人看到的地方留下痕迹。但是今天，Luis打算好好教训教训身下这个过于大胆的小个子。

“嗯…Luis……”Leo舒服的哼哼声就像是柔软的鸟类绒毛，一下下地撩拨着Luis胸腔里的某处，一如这人往常给自己的感觉，平时看起来软软暖暖的，却也藏着令人心尖儿酸涩的一面。这种想法令Luis有些烦躁不安，于是他加快动作，粉红色的齿印和吻痕从脖颈一路延伸到胸前。

Luis的舌头将Leo小巧的奶头卷进口中，粗糙的舌面将肉粒辗压进乳晕里，然后用牙齿微微用力的啃咬。每次被Luis这样对待，Leo都会感到一种难以言说的羞耻，即使并不是严格意义上的敏感点，却意外的令他有感觉。而这一事实让Leo的脸颊涨红起来，身体也在Luis身下难耐的挣扎。

“别…别玩了…呜嗯……Luis！”Leo的嗓音难以抑制的颤抖着。

Luis乖乖停下动作，状似无意的瞥了一眼Leo胸前微微胀大挺立的奶头和散布着的吻痕，接着眼神又扫过Leo赤裸的全身，眼底不自觉暗了一分。

“Leo，你要是喜欢乌拉圭的球衣，下次我带一件给你试试。”Luis毫不掩饰语气中的调笑的意味。他当然看得出来Leo今天如此表现的原因，其实他一开始对自己国家队的球衣也是有些微词的，但是现在却意外的开始觉得不错。

“……不，不要了。”眼前闪过某些限制级的可怕画面，Leo有些慌张的摇了摇头。

 

体力早因为之前的一轮而损失大半，Leo面对Luis的动作几乎无法反抗，而Luis并不打算因此轻易放过他。

Leo现在正被迫骑坐在Luis身上，轻喘着让自己一点点将对方硬挺的阴茎吞进身体里。Luis炙热的目光正直直的落在他身上，将他一切细微动作都收入眼中，光是意识到这件事就令Leo忍不住收缩小穴，将对方咬得更紧。

“别看……唔嗯…哈……”Leo勾着Luis的肩膀难耐的说着，沉了沉腰，体内硕大的龟头顶开收缩的肠肉，没入肠道深处。

Luis偏过头亲了亲Leo的发烫脸颊，然后描摹起他的眉眼，唇瓣蹭过鼻尖和眉骨，动作轻柔得不可思议。

Leo因对方意料之外的温柔怔了一下，接着便搂住Luis的脖子凑过去索吻。但Luis却轻巧的避开了，只是抱着手臂看着他，脸上多出一抹有些无赖的神色。

“你……哈啊！”Leo的抗议声还未逸出喉咙就被对方突然的一顶撞得支离破碎，快感沿着脊柱直冲上大脑。他舒服的瑟缩了一下，对方却又没了动作。

“Leo，”Luis凑到他耳边，压低声音说着，“想要就自己动。”

情欲累积到极限，Luis温热的呼吸喷吐在他敏感的耳根处，成了最后的催化剂。Leo咬着下唇，轻轻扭动早已有些酸软的腰，小穴小幅度吞吐着肉棒。阴茎伞状的边缘剐蹭着四周谄媚着包裹上来的软肉，粗大的柱身将整个甬道填的满满的，饱涨的感觉令Leo舒服得眯了眯眼睛，长长的睫毛小扇子一般轻轻抖动。

光是看着这样的Leo，Luis就觉得心里满满当当的，再装不下任何东西了。阴茎被温暖的肠肉吸附包裹着，快感并不十分剧烈却浪潮般冲刷着他的神经。Luis伸手掐住Leo的腰，让他不至于因体力透支而软倒。

硬硬的耻毛磨蹭着股间柔嫩的皮肤，细微的刺痛感却令Leo越发兴奋起来。这样还不够。还不够。

“不……”Leo有些痛苦地呜咽出声，腰腹部的肌肉早已酸痛不已，快要脱力的身体满是湿淋淋的汗水。两人身体相连的地方更是不堪，溢出的润滑剂和着汗水一起将股间沾染的黏腻湿滑。“Luis……”

“Leo，”Luis适时开了口，“你想要什么？”

如果Leo此时足够冷静，一定能听出对方此时远没有表面上那样镇定和平静。Luis可不是那种在自家男人骑乘在自己身上喘息呻吟的情况下也能镇定自若的人。但Leo此时显然并不能察觉这些。

“干我。”

 

重新被Luis按在身下，Leo的身体还没来得及稍微放松，就被Luis凶狠的操干动作重新卷入快感的漩涡里。Leo想要跟上Luis的动作，但身体却立刻叫嚣着退败，他只得用双腿紧紧圈住Luis的腰，任由对方支配自己的身体。

“慢点儿……嗯……哈啊…………啊！”

“很舒服？”Luis俯下身去舔吻Leo的涨红的耳尖，低沉的嗓音里带着一丝沙哑。

Leo把他拽向自己，一边仰起头去啃咬他的唇瓣，手指没进对方硬硬的黑色短发中，一边在间隙中哼哼着答应，“舒……服的……唔嗯……”

Luis吮吸着Leo柔软的嘴唇，身下狠狠顶动。边做边接吻从来也不是个好选择，牙齿和唇瓣无法抑制的碰撞，不一会儿口腔里便弥漫起一股淡淡的铁锈味儿。但两人显然都并不在意。

炽热的肉棒和四周紧致的肉壁抵死磨蹭，龟头碾过前列腺处的柔软，致命的快感在神经上奔涌着，Leo的整个身体都抑制不住的战栗起来。

“Luis……呜……我想射…”Leo带着一丝哭腔请求着。快感的累积使本就体力不支的身体负荷更加加重，他眼前甚至都有些模糊起来。

清楚Leo现在的身体状况，Luis并不打算再欺负他了。大个子把自己整个塞进对方的臂弯里，让Leo搂住自己，一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手把握对方住早就挺立起来，前端因濒临高潮而不断吐出液体的阴茎，有些粗暴的快速抚弄起来。

“Leo，放松点儿……”Luis轻声安慰着，“就快了。”

 

“呜嗯……！”Leo毫不留情地咬住Luis的肩膀，乳白的精液溅射到两人紧靠着的腹肌和胸前。这一口咬的很重，几乎要在Luis肩膀上留下一个血印，但Luis并不在意这点儿小伤口。Leo高潮还未褪去，小穴剧烈的收缩着绞紧Luis勃发的阴茎，绞的Luis又疼又爽。

“快点…结束！呜……”

“……Leo……！”低声喊着恋人的名字，Luis也释放在了Leo甬道深处。

 

“这次我们算扯平了？”Luis丝毫不掩饰脸上的笑意。

“要不是我体能……”Leo嘟囔着，右手撩起水花，有些赌气的拍在对面的Luis身上。

Luis不在意的抹了抹脸上溅到的水，接着清理身体。

“小混蛋，这样清理起来很麻烦的……”

“……彼此彼此。”

 

END


End file.
